Unhealthy Obsession
by BEAUTiiFULxS0UL
Summary: Kaley is the daughter of WWE superstar, John Cena, and has been traveling with her dad ever since he joined the business. But when one of his enemies takes a sick interest in her, how will he be able to help her when he's not with her 247?


**Summary:** Kaley is the daughter of WWE superstar, John Cena, and has been traveling with her dad ever since he joined the business. But when one of his enemies takes a sick interest in her, how will he be able to help her when he's not with her 24/7?

**A/N: **Ok, I'm new to the fanfiction writing business so any comments are welcome, good or bad. Anyway, on with the story.

**Chapter 1.**

"Lauren Kaley Marie Cena, hurry up or I'll leave without you!" John shouted to his daughter, who was putting a few last minute things in her bag. Then she quickly straightened up before she left her room.

"No need to shout dad," Kaley said to her father as she walked past him. "We're not gonna be late or anything. There's no need to hurry."

"Don't be cheeky to me kiddo, or I'll leave you in Canada."

"Yes dad, I won't," Kaley told her dad. She followed him out the hotel room and to the elevator. They went to the ground floor and as soon as they walked out the lift, John was surrounded by crazy fans who wanted photos and autographs. Kaley just backed away and let her dad do his thing, she was use to it. But since he was 'running late', John only signed a few things then quickly left the hotel with Kaley in tow.

"That was crazy," John said whilst starting up the car.

"Yeah I know but at least you know the Canadians love you."

"True that."

They arrived at the arena in ten minutes and, once again, John was swarmed with crazy fans. He told Kaley to go inside, which she quickly did. When she did go in, Kaley was stopped by her father's worst enemy – Chris Jericho. Someone that she hasn't had the pleasure of meeting yet. This was going to be interesting.

"Now, what's a little girl like you doing back here all alone?" Chris asked as he checked out Kaley's body.

"Ok, first – I'm not a little girl, got it? Second – I'm not alone. My dad is outside with all his fans. Something you don't really have. And third – look at me like that again, and you won't live to see tomorrow," Kaley told him then started to walk away but Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"It wasn't a good idea talking to me like that babe. But I forgive you. So why don't we head to my locker room and get to know each other." _Oh my fu.cking god, _Kaley thought. _How old does he think I am?_

"Um… Chris, is it? Don't call me babe or any other nicknames you have in your sick mind, alright? And for 'getting to know each other', I don't think so. I'm fourteen." Chris looked like he just got a low blow after Kaley said that. She quickly left him and went to her father's locker room. To her surprise, John was already sitting there. "When did you get in here? And how come I didn't see you come in?"

"I just got here and I went in the side entrance," John told her. "So, where were you?"

"Oh, that jackass Chris Jericho stopped me in the hallway and started hitting on me."

"I'll kill him," John said as he headed to the door only to be stopped by his daughter.

"Don't worry dad. I told him that I was fourteen and he looked like he got kicked in the balls," Kaley told John, then began laughing. "But you can kick his ass in the ring tonight."

"Yeah, him and Carlito Caribbean Cool," John said, mimicking Carlito as he said his name. This sent Kaley into fits of laughter. "I love you kiddo."

"Hold up, rewind. Why did you just say 'I love you' to me?" Kaley asked.

"I dunno, it just came out. Why? Are you mad because I said it?" John questioned, sounding upset.

"No, I'm not mad or anything. It's just you don't say it that much so I'm not use to you saying it," Kaley explained. "I love you too daddy. And good luck on your match tonight. I'm sure you'll kick ass."

"Thanks kiddo," John said before going over to his daughter and then kissed her on the forehead.

Kaley watched her father's match from backstage. She was cheering loudly for John and cursed when Chris, Carlito or Eric hurt her father. When John hit Carlito with the F-U and got the pin, Kaley was jumping for joy. But her joy quickly turned into worry when Chris hit John with a steel chair. Kaley ran out the room and headed towards the ring. Meanwhile, John was lying on his back, in the middle of the ring. But he felt so far away.

_Flashback_

"Kaley? Kaley, where are you?" John shouted as he was searching every room in the house but there was no sign of his little girl. "Lauren Kaley Marie Cena, this isn't funny. Come out now!" He entered the last room of the corridor, his parent's room, where he found Kaley. She was lying motionless on the floor, surrounded by shards of glass and her hair was drenched with her own blood.

John quickly grabbed the phone, which was on the dresser, and called 911, telling them what he thought had happened. By the time he was finished, his father had came in and had started clearing up the glass which was around Kaley.

"What happened son?" John's father, John, asked.

"I dunno. I was finishing off some homework and Kaley had wondered off. Next thing I knew, there was a loud crash and then I found Kaley," John explained before breaking down.

"Don't worry son. Kaley will be alright."

_End flashback_

"Dad! Dad, can you hear me?" Kaley said, trying to get her dad to move. It had been a couple of minutes since the chair shot and John was still staring at the ceiling. "Dad, come on! Blink or move or something if you can hear me." And after Kaley said that, John did blink. Once he sat up, Kaley helped him out the ring and took him to the medic. John had a mild concussion and was given some painkillers.

"Kaley?" John broke the silence between them once they got back to his locker room. Kaley looked up at him, then he continued. "Thanks for coming out to help me."

"No problem dad. I know that you would do the same for me," Kaley replied with a little smile.

"In a heartbeat."

"So, are you gonna be alright for Summerslam?" Kaley questioned.

"Should be. And when I get there, I'm gonna kick Chris Jericho's ass and retain my WWE title," John told her.

"But give him an F-U for me," Kaley said.

"Of course kiddo."

"I'm gonna get a coke or something, do you want one?" Kaley asked after she checked that she had money in her pocket.

"Yeah, I would love a Sprite," John told her.

"Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes." Kaley went out the room and headed towards the cafeteria, only to be stopped, yet again, by Chris Jericho. "What the fu.ck do you want?" Kaley asked after seeing Chris.

"Whoa, you've got some mouth on you for a fourteen year old. Anyway, I've got a question for you," Chris told her.

"Fine, but hurry up."

"Why did you go down to the ring after I hit Cena with the chair?" Chris questioned. _After seeing how he reacted to me being fourteen, I wanna see how he reacts when I tell him about dad, _Kaley thought.

"How am I suppose to get this through your thick skull? John Cena is my dad," Kaley told him. "I better get going. See ya around, asswipe!" Kaley left Jericho standing there when she went to the cafeteria. She got the two cans of juice and went back to her father's locker room.

"Hey kiddo, what took you so long?" John asked after Kaley gave him his Sprite.

"I had a little run-in with a jackass but don't worry, I handled it," Kaley told him before taking a sip of her coke. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm the dad; I'm supposed to be looking out for you."

"Suppose so, but you ain't doing a very good job of it."

"Hey!"

* * *

Well, any and I mean ANY comments are welcome and I'm looking for a beta as well. Peace out, Kristin. xXx 


End file.
